Diario de boda :Evan's:
by Nami Michue
Summary: Hola Soy Maka y voy a  escribir 4 asuntos importantes relacionados con mi boda aqui seran : iniciando el diario,conociendo a los suegros,la fiesta y la boda ... 4 drabbles Mal Summary
1. Iniciando el Diario:

Bueno aquí yo de nuevo se que muchas personas detestan que de repente aparesca y luego desaparezca pero como les dije acabo de ingresar a la preparatoria y es un tanto difícil para mi entre otras cosas asi que no he podido publicar mucho por que ciertamente he estado escribiendo en una nueva carpeta de bugs y en cuanto tenga tiempo publicare mas cosas. Por otro lado estuve hablando con mi ex – novio sobre el epilogo de Little y me recalco algunas cosas para mi el es un gran escritor y pues trate de arreglar ese error aquí ya que no tenia ganas de borrar el capitulo por que ya habían comentado en el asi que espero que sepan perdonar a esta novanta y que disfruten de esta serie de 4 o 5 drables

Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T pero algún día seré capaz de crear personajes iguales a los que todos admiraran Muajaja (?)XD Ok igual no pero espero que disfruten este siguiente drabble

* * *

Maka Pov

[*Escribe: Bueno realmente creo que iniciar un diario a estos años es un poco torpe pero lo ago para recordar todo lo especial y todo lo malo que ocurra a partir de ahora con mi boda

Sé que debería estar relajándome ya que el chico al que amo me ha pedido matrimonio pero después de investigar un poco realmente me di cuenta de que planear una boda es difícil y para nada sencillo, supongo que debería contratar a una organizadora de bodas o mínimo decirle a Liz que se encargara de ella pero el simple hecho de poder recordar que esta boda la organice yo con todo el esfuerzo del mundo es lo que más me da tranquilidad y alegría,

Ciertamente Soul me dijo que podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella pero que le consultara cuando hiciera un cambio drástico por lo cual no creo que exista problema alguno…

Para empezar, la idea principal de todo es que tenemos que comprometernos formalmente ya que Soul inesperadamente pertenece a una familia aristócrata así que debemos hacer fiesta por el momento yo iré a Inglaterra junto con Soul para conocer a sus padres y así hacer que acepten nuestro matrimonio y luego vendrán mis padres claro cada quien por su lado me imagino que en dos meses o uno mi compromiso ya estará realizado y para el 28 de noviembre nos podremos casar…

¿Qué porque escogimos esa fecha? Es sencillo es una fecha especial porque fue en ese día hace muchos años que nos convertimos en arma y técnico por lo cual queremos que nunca se nos olvide y para hacer más sencillo todo juntaremos ese aniversario con nuestra boda.

Despues de estar buscando en la biblioteca durante 3 dias y que Soul me sacara de ella a cuestas encontré varias cosas interesantes sobre el compromiso… como que por ejemplo en japon solia darse una peineta para proponer matrimonio y otras cosas mas interesantes que aunque por el momento no las recuerdo dado al sueño que ahora mismo me inunda ya que son las dos de la mañana , si se lo que diran ¿estas loca? Pues no simplemente que no quiero que Soul lea lo que escribiré aquí por lo menos no en este mismo momento se que el se burlara y no quiero que nada arruine lo que tenemos por el momento.

Ahora que me acuerdo para la boda le pedimos a los señores rockbell que nos dejaran a Allison como niña flor, después de la fiesta en la cual Soul me propuso matrimonio me pregunto el por que de mi actitud fría y despegada de con la niña, en ese momento no le dije nada pero creo que es bueno escribirlo qui, la verdadera razón se centra en que si hubiera echo algo no seria capaz de contenerme y me la llevaría, es tiempo de que ella este con una familia estable y creo que los rockbell son buenos padres para ella… ehh como que me Salí del tema *risitas* tal vez debería dormirme de una vez por todas al igual que Soul ya que ahora mismo se encuentra como un crio dormido en mis piernas, bueno me iré hasta luego

* * *

Como dije siento mucho el no poder escribir tan amenudo pero intentare hacerlo con mas frecuencia una vez que adapte mi horario por que sinceramente sin horario me pierdo y dejo de hacer algunas cosas unas muy importantes asi que espero comprendan y tengan paciencia con esta autora novata

¿Review's?


	2. Conociendo a los suegros:

Hola pues que creen? Hoy fue mi primer dia de colegio y por lo visto tendre algo de tiempo para escribir aun en clases y hoy tuve 4 horas libres por lo cual me dedique a este nuevo capitulo y a decir verdad quería pues pasarlo a la compu luego luego de que llegue de clases pero tenia dolores insoportables por lo cual me fui a dormir un rato y como promesa lo subo hoy para viví nee-chan y mari nee-chan…

Los personajes no me pertenecen ToT pero algún dia sere capaz de crear personajes iguales a los que todos admiraran muajaja (?) xD ok igual no pero espero que disfruten el siguiente drabble

* * *

Maka Pov

Hola de nuevo paso a escribir… ¿Qué tonta no? Después de todo es mi diario, no veo el por que no debería de escribir… Como dije escribiría después de conocer a mis suegros lo cual de cierta manera me dejo un tanto traumada por que ¡Santo Toledo! Ambos son personas de las que nunca aburrirse…

La señora Evan's tiene una figura envidiable enserio cuando estoy a un lado de ella ciertamente le doy la razón a Soul en llamarme plana, pero tiene los ojos rubi tal como los de Soul, aunque claro ambos transmiten un sentimiento diferente, los de Soul me miran con amor mientras que los de ella me miraban como si no fuera suficiente para su hijo menor…

En cuanto al señor evan's es una criatura de la cual temer, es frio y puede decirse que hasta cierto punto malvado, cuando lo conoci de repente sentí una brisa fría que calaba en lo profundo de mis huesos y pero tiene el cabello blanco de Soul o mas bien Soul tiene el cabello de su padre *risitas* el también me miraba como insuficiente para su hijo…

Aparte de conocer a sus padres conoci a Wess-kun que fue en todo momento muy tierno, en cierto punto pude encontrar a Soul celoso lo cual me hacia querer estar cerca de el por mucho rato, el nunca debostraba sus celos lo cual me hace sentirme mejor *suspiro* Enserio pensé que no me aceptarían y que por ende tendríamos que casarnos a escondidas (por que sin duda nos casariamos con o sin aprobación, pero queríamos permiso) pero cuando conoci a la abuela Evan's (que porcierto tiene un nombre con muchos significados "Ever") todo cambio, Soul heredo de ella su dulzura, según el propio Soul cuando la abuela me vio se "enamoro" de mi y como la voluntad de la abuela es absoluta estaba decidido que nos casariamos …

Despues de que me aceptaran vino mi madre y mi padre para que ellos aceptaran a Soul en Inglaterra y después nos fueramos los 8 a Death City y en ella realizaramos la fiesta, mi padre ya había aceptado a Soul después de lo de Allison, pero mi madre ni lo conocía, cuando Soul se quedo mirando a mi madre me dieron ganas de golpearle al igual que a mi padre pero decidi darlo por alto dado que nos casariamos, eso y que mi madre se me adelanto *risitas*

En fin, todo ese mes fue un circo, aunque preocupante fue divertido y pues falta poco, después de que nos aceptaran a ambos nos pusimos a ver todo lo relacionado con la boda, y los señores evan's y mi madre cambiaron de lugar y ellos pagarían la boda y mi madre el vestido…

Invitamos a los chicos a la fiesta de compromiso (que nosotros pagaremos) el 15 de octubre y el 23 de noviembre mi boda… por el momento me siento un tanto cansada, les contare después como fue en la fiesta … chaito

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, como les dije tengo algo de tiempo libre y pues por lo visto podre escribir a mayor escala y ya hasta encontré lugar para escribir, mi escuela tiene una biblioteca y pues de hay no me sacaran mas que para las clases *risitas* bueno ya estamos próximos a la fiesta de compromiso y luego la boda, y yo por el momento me retiro xDD nos vemos luego chao


	3. Compromiso

Wa…. Hola chicos…. Lo siento si tarde en subir este capitulo pero entre cosa y cosa no tenia tiempo, en fin espero en unos días poder terminar el otro capitulo el de la boda y luego que se aga lo que se tenia planeado xD, pues mas que nada quisiera agradecer mucho a todos los que me leen por que tienen la paciencia de esperar a esta autora loca *hace reverencia* enserio muchísimas gracias bueno ya sin aburrirlos mas

Los personajes no me pertenecen… pero algún día lograre crear personajes iguales a los que todos admiraran muajaja (?) xD ok igual pero espero que disfruten este pequeño drabble

* * *

Maka Pov

Escribe: ¡Hola! Pues bien debo de escribir como fue la fiesta de compromiso aunque realmente no tengo ganas de hacerlo, con respecto a esto me siento totalmente... enfadada y dolida, por que después de todo era una de las fiestas que se supone que recordaría para toda la vida y al contrario de lo que debía ser, ahora la considero una de las fiestas que quiero olvidar….

Les contare… la mañana de la fiesta todo estaba saliendo como quería que saliera, mis padres por una extraña y mítica razón se llevaron de maravilla con los Evans y aceptaron que me casara con Soul, el por su parte fue demasiado dulce conmigo, esto es algo que no puedo y no quiero olvidarlo… pero en fin...*suspiro* los chicos llegaron en la mañana, listos para celebrar junto con algunas personas de "la sociedad" de Inglaterra…

Tsubaki lucia hermosa con su vestido morado entallado , Liz por igual aunque con uno rojo, Patty llevaba uno rosa de tirantes algo suelto y chrona , bueno chrona estaba simétricamente vestida y peinada… le pregunte a chrona y solo dijo "No se lidiar con una Liz entusiasmada con el amor de otras personas" y entonces capte que Liz la había vestido para Kid, que por cierto no pudo dejar de mirarla alegando que era perfecta, aunque no estaba totalmente simétrica …si ya se lo imaginaran, encontró algo asimétrico en ella, que idiota*risita*pero bueno al fin y al cabo no fueron muy seguidas sus palabras por que solo se la paso admirando a chrona… en cuanto a los chicos, pues ya se imaginaran, Kid fue con un esmoquin blanco perfectamente simétrico, Soul llevaba uno negro con una corbata carmesí y… y esa persona estaba con un esmoquin azul desarreglado…

Deja de escribir:

Me talle mis ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran, me dolía demasiado contar esto o bueno escribirlo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía en un futuro esto no estaría para que mis hijos lo vieran, así que debía controlar lo que sentía….

Escribe: Black Star si antes creía que era un idiota, ese día lo pensé con muchas más ganas… cuando estábamos arriba de la tarima que habíamos ordenado para que hiciéramos formal nuestro compromiso, el empezó a decir… "Inútiles mortales, como osan robarme la atención" como siempre pero o creía que fuera a hacer nada malo puesto que como era nuestra fiesta de compromiso, pero me equivoque al pensar que Black Star tenía la mas mínima conciencia, por que él se subió a la mesa de bocadillos en donde estaba mi ángel de hielo que había encargado y buscado por mucho tiempo y le rompió las alas, luego hizo como que las traía el… y cuando vio que no podían quedársele bien pegadas…. Las lanzo pero le cayeron a una persona importante de la compañía del papa de Soul… y el señor Evans se enojo como era previsto, después de eso nos soltó un discurso de que como podía ser que tuviéramos amigos como ese neandertal…. Y me arruino el compromiso... *suspiro*, ya no quiero recordar mas, por favor, les veré en la boda…

Chao…

* * *

¿Review?


	4. Mi boda

Hola me mori por un tiempo y ahora revivo mágicamente xD nahh, bueno verán últimamente me voy dando cuenta que me quedo sin tiempo de estar en la compu por lo cual me quita tiempo de escribir u.u ¡Pero hoy me compre uno cuadernito! Para poder escribir en clases y tenerles mas pronto los capítulos, por el momento, esto .. es el ultimo capitulo… pero viene el leemon muajaja ya verán lo que les espera¡

Bueno ya, para que aburrirlos …

Los personajes no son mios u.u, pero algún dia sere capaz de crear personajes iguales a los que todos admiraran muajajaja (?) xD ok igual no pero espero que disfruten este ultimo cap

* * *

Maka Pov

¡Hola!, bueno soy feliz aw, realmente no puedo creer que me alla casado, dejando de un lado lo del compromiso mi boda fue exactamente lo contrario…

Todos nos fuimos juntos a Death City (*Nota Nami: a todo esto ¿Dónde está?¿en Japón?) al principio pensábamos comprar boletos, pero digamos que el codo nos dolió* al ver la suma de dinero por lo cual decidimos consultar a la abuela Evans y nos dijo que ella nos daría el dinero para rentar un avión particular y así lo hicimos, En el avión yo venia muy tranquila hablando con todos menos con el idiota más grande de todos los idiotas ósea BLACK STAR el cual pareció afectado por que dejo de hacer sus acostumbradas locuras, de hecho estaba tan tranquilo que todos se espantaron, y me pidieron que aceptara sus disculpas, pero hasta el momento no había escuchado ninguna de sus disculpas… por lo cual me enfade… al poco rato llego Black Star y se sentó al lado mío y le pregunte ¿Qué demonios quieres? Sin nada de delicadeza debido a mi enojo, el agacho la cabeza y me dijo "Maka lo siento mucho... yo en realidad no se en que pensaba cuando hice lo que hice, estoy muy arrepentido, por favor perdóname" y no sé qué demonios paso que termine aceptando sus disculpas, diciendo "Bueno fuiste tú el que ayudo a Soul a pedirme matrimonio, aunque fuera aventándonos a la piscina así que está bien, te perdono" y como si nada hubiera pasado todos aparecieron de repente y empezamos a hablar como si nada, un sentimiento embriagador inundo mi alma, no podía ser más feliz … bueno no sabía lo que me esperaba *risitas* .

Tsubaki y por supuesto Liz me ayudaron para arreglarme para la boda una vez que llegamos, la recepción de la boda se realizo en el jardín de la mansión Evans (que no sabía que existía) fue una recepción meramente civil, porque ni Soul ni yo creíamos en la unión de la iglesia, ni tampoco que nos divorciaríamos alguna vez

[Deja de escribir]

-Realmente soy muy feliz-dije recordando una pequeña parte de la boda

-Maka deja de escribir y préstale atención a tu esposo-escuche como mi nuevo "esposo" me ordenaba que dejara de escribir-

-déjame terminar, Soul, esto es imporpórtante - le dije mientras me abrazaba a sus grandes brazos que me rodeaban

-ágamos un trato, hoy ves el video de nuestra boda conmigo y luego terminas de escribir, lo que tengas que escribir ¿vale?- me pregunto mientras volteaba mi silla para verle a los ojos

-Bien… pero solo por el video…-dije y me deje jalar por Soul hasta la sala donde el DVD (Nota/autora: owo me siento toda tegnologiosa xD)

-Ven Maka- me dijo y me jalo en el sillón para que me acurrucara en el, luego prendió el DVD y nos pusimos a verlo-

[En el video*

Juez: Albarn Maka ¿aceptas a Evans Soul como esposo?

Maka: quizá… pero igual y no… pero si… pero* Soul le da un zape a Maka* Auchh...* se le queda mirando feo a Soul y luego sin quitar la cara dice* si acepto a este idiota* le sonríe dulcemente*

Juez* con una gotita estilo anime pero intentando conservar la sonrisa* y tu Evans Soul ¿aceptas a Albarn Maka como esposa?

Soul: a diferencia de Maka, si la acepto tal cual, tan ratoncita de biblioteca y plana

Juez:* ya arto* firmen aquí y aquí* les da la hoja y en cuanto la firman se va como cualquier inocente que huyera de Stein*

Maka/Soul: cobarde~

*pasan varios minutos de la película entre conversaciones con los amigos y familiares y se ve como Soul y Maka bailan*

Soul: Maka… no sabes lo feliz que me haces

Maka: no Soul tú me haces más feliz

Soul: Maka yo se que siempre te dije plana y te moleste mucho pero yo te am…* se detiene la película*

Soul Pov

Tenía a Maka dormida enzima mío, sabía que ella nunca duraba demasiado despierta cuando veíamos una película, por eso le sugerí que la viéramos. La aparte cuidadosamente de mí y la tape con la cobija que anteriormente ya había traído de nuestro ahora cuarto y me dirigí a la mesa en donde Maka había estado escribiendo y abrí el diario en la última página

[ESCRIBE:

Hey Maka, yo, veras sé que me dijiste que tu ibas a ser la única que escribiera en este librito, pero me muero de ganas de dejarte un comentario pequeño…. Para que nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo

¿Sabes? Eres muy especial para mí, aunque eres plana y me guste molestarte diciéndote matadita y ratón de biblioteca, te amo, te dejare una lista de las cosas por las cuales te amo

1.- tú cabello: es decir, me gusta mucho cuando lo traes suelto, te hace ver más grande y más linda, pero también adoro tus coletas, por que sobre todas las cosas te hace ver una niña muy dulce (cosa que aun eres, eres mi niña)

2.- tu sonrisa: puede haber algo más perfecto, claro es perfecta cuando me la diriges a mí porque no me gusta que sonrías por cosas tontas xD

3.- Tú perfume: las noches en las que duermo contigo soy tan feliz oliendo tu cabello que huele a lirios tan perfecta

4.- Tu piel: ¿te he dicho que eres suavecita y linda? Pues ahora te lo digo, me encanta toquetearte porque eres eso precisamente nunca me cansare de tu piel (y ya me imagino la noche de bosas xD)

5.- eres cool como yo, no es por nada, pero yo se que eres cool y punto

Maka… esta pequeña lista es solo lo más básico aun me faltan cosas como decirte como cocinas (aunque aun no dominas el arte de los dulces caseros) y como te acurrucas conmigo cuando duermes, pero por ahora tu mi dulce esposa duerme en el sillón y quiero estar cerca de tulló, así que espero que algún día lo veas

Con amor tu cool esposo Soul Eater.

* * *

Llorare… ¿saben cuanto había estado planeando este ultimo capitulo? De echo iva a ser un one-shot pero como no tenia ni la mas minima idea de cómo empezarlo lo converti en drabbles y este ultimo no fue tanto drabble por que un drabble tiene 500 palabras máximas y este tuvo unas 1000 y cacho xD bueno loes vere en el lemmon ( si lo ven) muaja

¿Review?


End file.
